


*And Will We Ever End Up Together?

by RogueAlice_91



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is repulsed by the arc reactor. Steve sets out to prove him wrong the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*And Will We Ever End Up Together?

Steve never thought in his wildest dreams he would be so luck as to be with Tony Stark. It started out great, wonderful. Kissing and cuddling everywhere, sweet little things whispered to one another in the dark. But every time Steve tried to go a bit further Tony made so kind of excuse. It was confusing the solider to the point he wondered if Tony found him attractive.

Now Steve knew all of Tony Stark's history, how he slept with anything that moved and that he threw money around like it was leaves in autumn. So if Tony could be intimate with half the less than pretty women Steve had seen him with before they got together then why did he pull back with Steve? Well this man out of time was going to find out one way or another.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

He didn't have a chance until now, a few weeks after he decided to solve the mystery that is Tony. Now here they were, in bed, kissing and groping like teenagers in the backseat of a car. Steve felt himself grow hard as he felt Tony moan and brush his hips against Steve's. In response the blonde man nibbled on a tanned patch of exposed skin, his fingers dancing down Tony's body, eager to remove his shirt. Thats when the dark haired man jerked and stilled his movements, preparing to roll out from under Steve. 

Anticipating this, Steve put his full weight against his lover, effectively stopping him from getting up. Glaring at Tony, taking in his shocked expression Steve finally snapped. "Do you find me attractive at all?" he bit out, the words tasting bitter on his tongue. The genius below him grinned and Steve's brow furrowed.

"God Steve, how can you ask me that? Of course I find you attractive. You are so much more than I ever dreamed of, hearing stories from Dad about you. You are perfect. Unlike me." Steve strained to hear the last two words but when he made them out he growled and kissed Tony. "You," he breathed between kisses, "are the perfect one." At his lover's furious head shake Steve sat up, all pretense of lust gone. "Why do you not like yourself Tony? The truth." Steve's ice blue gaze bore into the former playboy.

Tony's eyes snapped shut as he ripped open his shirt, buttons scattering. "This." he whispered, gesturing blindly to the reactor in his chest. Steve felt his eyes widen and he stared unabashed at the glowing circle in his lover's smooth tan chest. Sure he had seen it when Tony had the suit on but never...like this. It was a pulsing, glowing thing of beauty to the blonde. And he was going to make sure Tony knew that.

Leaning down, he pressing soft kisses against the skin around the reactor. Looking at Tony, whose eyes had filled with something warm and astounded, Steve whispered, "Beautiful." as he placed more kisses around the machine, his fingertips lightly touching it. Tony's shudder was enough proof for the blonde. Warm lips sought the genius's as Steve's fingers continued caressing the arc reactor. 

This time Tony responded with fervor, his hands seeking purchase in Steve's hair, pulling him closer. As the two kissed the reactor whirred between them, the brighting glow highlighting their chests and torsos. Steve trailed kisses down Tony's body before ending at his jeans, the dark haired man's arousal evident. Grinning, Steve made quick work of the offending garment, freeing Tony's cock from its 'prison'. 

Steve slid a hand up Tony's shaft, rubbing his thumb against the head of his cock. A gasp could be heard in the silent room as Steve licked the pulsing cock before engulfing it with his mouth. Tony's intake of breath made Steve's own cock start to harden and the blonde began to rut against the bed even as he bobbed his head up and down Tony's cock.

Humming around the cock in his mouth Steve swirled his tongue around the length, thoroughly enjoying his own name falling from his lover's parted lips. Sucking as he moved up and down, Steve began fondling Tony's balls, rolling them gently in the palm of his hand. A stuttered "S-Steve!" was all the warning the solider got before Tony came down his throat. At that Steve found his own release, coming in his pants like a horny teenager.

Swallowing, Steve pulled off Tony's softening cock and crawled up to kiss his panting lover on the mouth. "Now do you believe me?" Steve asked, his breath hot against Tony's part lips. A weak nod and a gesture for Steve to get under the covers with him. Later that night, as Tony slept on, Steve traced a finger around the machine keeping the man beside him alive. "Beautiful." he repeated as sleep claimed him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Gekkyandproud gave me the propmpt, Sally's Song, the Amy Lee version gave me the inspiration. 
> 
> *Title a lyric in Sally's Song from Nightmare Before Christmas

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] And Will We Ever End Up Together?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828306) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
